


Return to Simple

by ScorpiaRose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpiaRose/pseuds/ScorpiaRose
Summary: Dissatisfied with her life in the city, Rose remembers the gift her grandfather left her if she should ever find herself in the situation she is now.So she decides to leave her old life behind and start fresh in Pelican Town deep in the Stardew Valley.





	Return to Simple

Rose stared, a swirl of emotions in the pit of her stomach as she watched and listened to her grandfather divide his estate between the family. She nearly jumped as he finally addressed her.

“..and for my very special granddaughter: I want you to have this sealed envelope. No, no don’t open it yet... have patience. Now, listen close... there will be a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life... and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my girl, you’ll be read for this gift. Now, let grandpa rest...”

She nodded as she accepted the envelope. It was made of thick paper and sealed with a purple wax seal. 

The years passed. She grew up, eventually getting job as a data analyst at Joja Corp. 

Any happiness that she felt when she first started quickly faded as she fell into the demanding routine that was work in the cubical farm.

Stressed to the point of breaking she remembered her grandfather’s gift. Rose had kept the envelope with her always since she had been given it. Taking the still sealed envelope out of a drawer in her desk, she carefully opened it as so not to break the seal.

“Dear Rose,

If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place where I truly belong.

I’ve enclosed the deed to that place, my pride and joy: Life’s Wheel Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. 

This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you will honor the family name, my girl. Good luck.

Love, Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?”

She smiled and teared up as she read what her grandfather had left her. A fresh start away from people who knew her and had certain expectations of her.

Quickly typing out a resignation letter and printing it out. She cleared out her desk, placing the letter from her grandfather in the inside pocket of her jacket. 

Signing her resignation letter before handing it to her supervisor and walking out the door of Joja, not even looking behind her and heading straight for her small apartment to do some light packing.

She called her father to let him know that she was moving to grandpa’s old farm in Stardew Valley and to sell everything that she was leaving behind in her small apartment. Ending that call, she quickly looked up the address for her grandfather’s farm, and from there, the mayor’s number, seeing as that seemed the best idea. The phone picked up on the second ring and she quickly explained who she was and that she would be moving into Life’s Wheel Farm within the next couple of days.

Upon her arrival to Pelican Town, she was met with a red haired woman.

“Hello! You must be Rose. I’m Robin, the local carpenter.” She said, introducing herself. “ Mayor Lewis sent me to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now tidying things up for your arrival. The farm’s right over here if you’ll follow me.” Robin explained as she started walking away from the bus stop towards the farm. Rose listened and couldn’t help but smile as she followed Robin. 

_‘I’m finally getting away from Joja. Away from the mess that was my life. Now I might be able to understand grandpa a bit better.’_ Rose thought as she approached the farm.

“This is Life’s Wheel Farm.” Robin told Rose as the reached a rundown cabin and over grown fields.

Rose’s eyes widened in shock as she looked over the fields and the cabin. ‘This was my grandpa’s farm? It’s a dump!’

“What’s the matter?” Robin asked.

“It’s a dump!” Rose stated indignantly staring out at the small fields that were filled with grass, rocks, sticks and logs. There were trees. both big and small, pine, oak, and maple that encircled the property, obscuring most the property from view.

“Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!” Robin retorted. “With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” she reassured as Rose looked at her skeptically.

“Overgrown is an understatement.” Rose muttered under her breath.

“...And here we are, your new home.” Robin gestured grandly to the cabin.

Rose sighed as and elderly man exited the cabin.

“Ah, the new farmer!” the old man exclaimed as his gaze landed on Rose.

Walking down the steps of the porch to where the two women were standing.

“Welcome! I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town.” he said as he held his hand out to shake Rose’s. “You know, everyone has been asking about you. It’s not everyday that someone new moves in. It’s a quite a big deal!” he said as he turned back to the house.

“I guess it kinda is a big deal to move to a small town. I wouldn’t know, really. I used to live in the city.” Rose said, shrugging her shoulders.

“So...you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage.” Lewis stated. “It’s a good house... very ‘rustic’.”

Robin spoke up then. “Rustic? That’s one way to put it... ‘crusty might be a little more apt though.” She said before laughing.

“Rude!” Lewis shouted angerly at Robin’s description of the cottage.

Rose couldn’t help but agree with Robin though. It looked like it was falling apart.

“Don’t listen to her, Rose. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.” The mayor didn’t sound too happy, but he it seemed like he understood.

Robin feigned shock at Lewis’s statement. “Hmmph.” She grunted as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

“Anyway... you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.” the mayor said as he turned to walked back the way you came, and presumably the way back to town.

He stopped by the mailbox and turned back. “Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, Just place it in this box here. I’ll come by during the night to collect it. Well...good luck.” And with that, he turned away from Rose again and continued back to town.

Robin said her good-byes to Rose before following Lewis away from the farm.

“Well, I have my work cut out for me. Oh well. At least this should be more rewarding than working for Joja. Hopefully, there won’t be anything Joja in this valley.” Rose said, a crooked smile on her face. Rubbing the back of her neck before exhaling and walking into her new home.

The inside of the house was wallpapered in a green on green leaf pattern, the floors were a dark hardwood. A garland of fresh leaves and small red flowers hung around the walls near the ceiling, and spread around the room were various potted plants, including a bonsai on the table. There was a T.V. on the far wall as wall as a fireplace. Placed in the corner across from the fireplace was a small bed. 

“The inside looks better than the outside implies. Either way, this is home now.” she sighed happily as she dropped her backpack and flopped down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
